happywheelsfandomcom-20200222-history
Irresponsible Dad
Irresponsible Dad '''(or '''Jim '''in Happy Wheels: The Series) is the third character addition to Happy Wheels, and the most popular character in the game. As the name suggests, he is an irresponsible father who allows his son to be taken into the dangerous world of Happy Wheels. Irresponsible Dad was the first Multi Playable Character added to the game, and the only one added in the original release. He wears a white helmet, similar to Segway Guy's and Irresponsible Mom's, a turquoise collared shirt, a black belt, khaki shorts, black converse shoes, and white socks. His son, officially named Irresponsible Son, is the third-smallest character in Happy Wheels, the second-smallest being Irresponsible Mom's daughter, and the smallest being Irresponsible Mom's baby. He has brown hair and he wears an orange t-shirt, green shorts and red converse shoes with white socks. Both characters are controlled at the same time. Default Controls ;Before Ejection *Up - Accelerate *Down - Reverse *Left - Lean backwards *Right - Lean forwards *Z - Eject both Dad and son *Shift - Eject Dad *Ctrl - Eject Son *Space - Brakes *C - Change camera view between dad and son ;After Ejection *Up - Straighten arms and legs *Down - Curl into a ball *Left - Push all joints backwards excluding head *Right - Straighten legs and press arms forwards *Space - Grab Mobile Version - Accelerate - Reverse - Lean backwards - Lean forwards - Eject - Pause game - Brake Glitches *There is a common glitch involving the death of Irresponsible Son, whereupon multiple red converse shoes will fall off instead of only two. Jim explained this in the 'ABOUT' section as having "forgotten to make the graphics for his footless shins". *After manually rotating left, Irresponsible Dad's arms will begin to twitch and jolt. This will often cause his arms to spontaneously break off. This is due to Irresponsible Dad pulling the handlebars too hard. By manually rotating right, his arms will stop twitching without breaking. *A notable glitch is that Irresponsible Dad sometimes randomly rips in half, normally when already quite injured. *If Irresponsible Dad's bike is upside-down and the character is driven backwards, his legs will tread very fast and most likely break. *If Irresponsible Son is no longer attached to the bike and one holds down and right, the bike gets out of control, much like after flying with Wheelchair Guy. *In the Level Editor, the crankset will not be shown on the bike. It is shown, however, in the mobile level editor. *In the Demo Version of Happy Wheels, Irresponsible Dad and his son do not seem to have a pelvis, but their NPC does, similar to Segway Guy. *When Irresponsible Son's leg is stuck on Irresponsible Dad, the latter will start twitching. He will stop twitching once the leg is off of him. *Whenever Irresponsible Dad runs into an object at high speeds, one of his knees will bend backwards as he keeps going. This may result in his leg breaking in half. *When going at high speeds on a loop, the child's seat may "fall behind" the back wheel, but will not actually detach. *Irresponsible Dad can ride his bike without any limbs attached to him. *Irresponsible Dad is known for his exploitable maneuverability to 'fly' if enough skill is used. This can be achieved by holding the up arrow key while rapidly tapping the left and right arrow keys in succession. Leaning forwards while doing this allows the maneuver to be executed much better. *Sometimes, if a blade weapon is stuck in Irresponsible Dad's stomach, his body will become curved. *If Irresponsible Dad backs into a fixed polygon or shape with his son still in his seat on the bike, his son will lodge right between Irresponsible Dad's stomach. Fixed *It used to be the case that if a certain level was reset while the character's limb is severed and the tendon is showing, it would remain in the same spot following the reset. In this state it could not be interacted with. This appears to have been fixed. *Another apparently fixed glitch was that if Irresponsible Son was injured/killed and the level is restarted, he would scream, moan, or make gagging noises. Again, this seems to have since been fixed. *Sometimes, upon hitting a object, or even just doing nothing, his head will pop off. It will remain attached to his body by the spinal cord. This seems to have been fixed. Trivia *Irresponsible Dad is a popular choice for a forced character. He is the most-forced character, right next to Segway Guy, Pogostick Man, and Wheelchair Guy. This is most likely because he is easy to control and has good movement. *As he appears on the Happy Wheels Shirts, Irresponsible Dad is thought by many to be the game's mascot, even though this place has likely already been taken by Wheelchair Guy and Effective Shopper. *He is noted to be almost twice his normal speed when he is on the bike's front wheel. This is due to the back wheel pushing weight forward. Because of the speed given by the front wheel, Irresponsible Dad is subject to a great risk of either ripping in half, bursting his head open, or his body losing structural integrity, especially when encountering a boost while doing the move. *Irresponsible Dad says "Damn it!" if his son is killed (voice 14). He also screams "Oh, God!" if he gets ripped in half (voice 12). **The son does not produce any sound effects upon the death of the dad. *In the level editor, the two are tagged as 'Irresponsible dad' and 'Irresponsible son' as seen in the Trigger Tool in the sound effects menu, but not 'Irresponsible mom'. *The dad seems to wear a helmet on his head while his son doesn't; this could be an indicator of why he is called "irresponsible". *When Irresponsible Dad's arms break off then he comes off with something large (i.e log or any block), he would slide off,making him more immune to fall accidents. *His son is believed to have made a cameo appearance in Divine Intervention as the little demon boy with the helmet on, although Jim has not confirmed this. Also, in Divine Intervention, he is wearing blue shorts, not green shorts like in Happy Wheels. *He was the first Multi Playable Character added to the game (the only one until v1.19 and and in the demo), the second being Moped Couple, the third being Santa Claus, and the fourth being Irresponsible Mom. *His son's seat looks as though it is only attached to the back wheel. *Irresponsible Dad, along with the Moped Couple and Irresponsible Mom, are the only characters with known relatives. *The only noise that his son makes that is different to every other character (except Santa Claus) is that when his pelvis is crushed, he retches. This also applies to Irresponsible Mom’s baby since he shares the same sounds. *Jim once mentioned giving Irresponsible Dad a jump feature similar to Effective Shopper, but he never did so. This is most likely because that would clone Effective Shopper, since she has a similar leaning strength and a jump feature. *Before its deletion from the Level Editor, Irresponsible Dad's character model was used as a placeholder for the Akira Bike driver. *Irresponsible Dad is the second character with headgear, the first being Segway Guy, the third being Explorer Guy, the fourth being Santa Claus, the fifth being Pogostick Man, sixth being Irresponsible Mom, and the last being Helicopter Man. *The voice of Irresponsible Son is Segway Guy's voice sped up, but not all of the voices are from that character. However, in the mobile version, '''all of Irresponsible Son's voice clips are Segway Guy's voice sped up. *The character can sometimes break thick glass at strength of 10 in just a tap with the front wheel. *As with other Multi Playable Characters, only the primary character (in this case, Irresponsible Dad) can win via the Finish Line, though both characters can collect tokens. *His son is weak enough that being blown by a fan can break his body parts/limbs. *In 2007, Jim answered a soon-deleted forum article entitled "Is Irresponsible Dad french?" with "Yes." *Jim was once asked in the forum if the character was gay, to which he replied "I dunno, he doesn't even have a penis." *When the son tries to flip himself over while on his back by pulling himself, his arms break. *Irresponsible Dad is the most-forced character for obstacle course levels. *The bike only has front-wheel brakes, so braking while doing a back wheelie has no effect. *Bumpy terrain occasionally causes Irresponsible Son's chair to be knocked off. *The character is often used in slam-dunk levels in which the son is dunked. *Irresponsible Dad was the first character to have more than the standard thirteen voice clips; he has fourteen. *When going at high speeds on a loop, the child's seat may lag behind the back wheel, but will not actually detach from it. *Some assume he is the husband of Irresponsible Mom, although Jim Bonacci has not made any statements about any primary characters being related to each other in any way (other than the Irresponsible characters and their children and the Moped Couple). *Irresponsible Dad is forced in the second-most amount of featured levels in the game (31), the first being Segway Guy. *The son is the second character to not eject when his head comes off or gets destroyed, the first being Wheelchair Guy. *Irresponsible Dad is incapable of colliding with the back wheel while he's still riding it. Even if he is leaning on it, his head and body will just go through it. *Similar to the trivia above, when he's still riding his bike, Irresponsible Dad's upper leg when the lower leg comes off will still remain non-collidable. This means that no object will be able to touch the upper leg, not even the ground. *There are no pedals on the bike. *Irresponsible Dad has an unused voice clip where he says "GOD DAMN IT". *Irresponsible Son's seat is indestructible. *He is the first character not named after the vehicle he drives, the second being Effective Shopper, the third being Explorer Guy, the fourth being Santa Claus, and the last being Irresponsible Mom. *Many users give the son custom names like "Timmy," "Billy," etc. However, his real name is "Irresponsible Son," according to list of sounds in the trigger tool. *In the mobile version, there is no button so that only one character ejects from the bicycle, nor is there a button that changes the camera view between the son and dad. *As of version 1.0.6 in the mobile version, Irresponsible Son is indestructible and immortal. He can no longer sustain any injuries, nor scream in pain. This is because the App Store did not like how this young child had to go through violence, so Fancy Force had to change this. *Many people believe the Irresponsible Son's real name is Cody, according to the Happy Wheels Series where he is called that many times. *It is impossible to detach the son from the seat automatically without either killing him or pressing Ctrl. However, in the mobile version it is impossible to detach the son from the seat automatically since he can no longer be killed. *When enabling the hide vehicle option in the app and testing the level, Irresponsible Son will still be present, rather than disappearing. The same happens for Moped Couple. Gallery File:Happy Wheels.png|An official image featuring Irresponsible Dad and his child. File:HappyWheels-2.jpg|The Happy Wheels shirt design features Irresponsible Dad. Play Now Arrows.jpg|Irresponsible Dad featured in the Play Now?! banner. File:IRD head.PNG|A close up of Irresponsible Dad's head. File:TIMMYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!!!.PNG|A close up of his son. File:ml.png|Irresponsible Dad and his son. Dad's Bike.svg|Irresponsible Dad's bike. bik.png|The bike without the booster seat. Screen shot 2012-10-06 at 11.54.58 PM.png|The son & his booster seat. happy wheels.PNG|A glitch when the dad ran into a circle fixed at about eye level. Screen Shot 2013-04-09 at 3.57.38 PM.png|Notice the multiple red shoes. Screen Shot 2013-04-27 at 8.58.20 AM.png|Just the booster seat. broken bike.png|The bike when it is broken. Screen_Shot_2013-06-29_at_3.28.56_PM.png|Notice how the child's seat "Falls behind" the back wheel but it does not detach. Head_vs_wheel.png|Notice how his head goes through the wheel instead of colliding. Screen Shot 2014-05-11 at 10.55.55 AM.png|Like many other characters, Irresponsible Dad's wheels will detach, but not break off when going at high speeds. Screen Shot 2014-05-18 at 4.09.35 PM.png|Irresponsible Dad with a backwards knee. Screenshot_103.png|Irresponsible Dad's legs are broken, but his shins are still pedaling. Screenshot_113.png|Irresponsible Dad's arms are broken, but they are still holding on the handlebars. Bug.png|The booster seat pushed inside Irresponsible Dad's body. Dad App.png|Irresponsible Dad as he appears in the mobile app version of the game. dadnoarms.PNG|Irresponsible Dad's arms still attached to the bike. weird glitch.PNG|Really weird glitch with Irresponsible Dad and his son getting stuck inside him. oh g0d.PNG|A photo taken moments before disaster. Category:Original Characters Category:Medium Characters Category:Small Characters Category:Multiple Characters Category:Jim Bonacci Category:2010 Category:Characters that can speak Category:Characters Category:Items Added In the Original Release Category:Characters Available In the App Category:2009 Category:Demo Version Category:Popular Characters